Always
by Theif-of-Souls
Summary: *first Santa Clause fic* Bernard is hiding something... yet he his torn, for if he hides it any longer, he’ll lose his best friend. But if he reveals the truth...


Theif's Note: Inspired by Isil. I have no plot planned for this. I'm gonna write..... whatever I feel like! So HA! If you don't like slash, don't read this. Simple as that. If you flame me for writing slash, poo on you cuz I warned you and you had your chance and you're an idiot so THERE! Ok, i feel better now, so go read if you want and don't if you don't (i don't think that made much sense but o well)  
  
Alrighty-ness, I don't own Saliva's song Always' and never will in a million years! And I don't own SC2 Disney does! Takes place just a bit after the Christmas in SC2.  
  


**Always  
by Theif_of_Souls  
**  


*I hear, a voice say "Don't be so blind"   
It's telling me all these things, that you would probably hide   
Am I, your one and only desire   
Am I the reason you breathe, or am I the reason you cry   
  
Always... always... always... always... always... always...   
I just can't live without you   
  
I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you   
I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you   
I just can't take anymore, this lack of solitude   
I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you   
  
Done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you,done with you   
  
I feel, like you don't want me around   
I guess I'll pack all my things, I guess I'll see you around   
Its all, been bottled up until now   
As I walk out your door, all I can hear is the sound   
  
Always... always... always... always... always... always...   
I just can't live without you   
  
I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you   
I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you   
I just can't take anymore, this lack of solitude   
I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you   
  
I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you   
  
I left my head around your heart   
Why would you tear my world apart?   
  
Always... always... always... always...   
  
I see, the blood all over your hands   
Does it make you feel, more like a man?   
Was it all, just a part of your plan   
The pistol's shaking in my hands and all I hear is the sound   
  
I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you   
I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you   
I just can't take anymore, this lack of solitude   
I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you   
  
I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you   
I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you   
I just can't take anymore, this lack of solitude   
I pick myself off the floor and now I'm done with you   
  
Always... always... always... *  
  


-Saliva (Always)  
  
******************************************************************  
(A night not long after SC2 left off)  
  


Bernard! Wait UP! Curtis cried, but Bernard didn't slow his pace. In fact, he probably started walking even faster upon hearing the younger elf's voice. The crisp, night air wound around him, making him shiver as he tried to block Curtis out.  
  
Some might've believed it was because Bernard hated Curtis. Nothing could've been farther from the truth. He had realized not long before Christmas what the truth was... and he was avoiding Curtis now.   
  
He wanted it to go away.  
  
Before he had wanted to spend every waking moment with the elf because of their friendship... now, he spent most of his time trying to slink past Curtis.   
  
He knew it was going to be problem now. Before, Bernard must've just thought that Curtis was never around was because it was Christmas... but the younger elf had just returned from a trip to see his family, and now he definately was not going to overlook Bernard's ignoring him.  
  
Bernard was frightned, more than anything. He avoided Curtis out of sheer fear. He was afraid, for he knew it wasn't normal. He was scared, for he could only imagine what Curtis would do if he found out. He was terrified, for he understood... terrifed... so terrified...  
  
Because he loved Curtis.  
  
BERNARD! YOU DRUNK OR JUST DEAF?! the young elf panted at Bernard's side, exasperated. He had finally caught up, just in front of Bernard's gate.  
  
Sorry... I didn't hear you. And you know elves don't drink, Bernard replied quickly.  
  
That's nice... Curtis panted, trying to catch his breath.   
  
So... you sprinted after your particularily deaf Head Elf because...? Curtis laughed before giving his usual, blunt reply.  
  
I need advice. Can I have a cup of cocoa with you? as usual, the abrupt reply shocked Bernard and his surprised eyes met Curtis's grin.   
  
I'm sorry... I'm rather tired... Bernard feigned a yawn, but when he opened his eyes, his heart broke when he saw Curtis's fallen face. For a second, they both just stood there, Curtis pouting. He raised his eyes slowly, and they looked like large, puppy eyes. Bernard sighed in exasperation, throwing his arms up into the air.  
  
he shouted, and Curtis leapt in the air.  
  
he grinned, looking estatic.  
  
But only for a little bit... I've had a rough day... only a few minutes, Bernard compromised, pushing his door open.  
  
YES SIR! Curtis's face suddenly became solemn as he saluted Bernard before grinning again and dashing inside. Bernard sighed and shook his head before stepping inside, closing the door and taking his coat off.  
  
In truth, Curtis would have normally begged Bernard to let him stay longer, but he knew better now. He didn't want to irritate Bernard any more than he already had, for he'd obviously done something to get Bernard to fake tiredness. He absently wondered what it was he'd done...  
  
Moments later, Bernard sat down at the small table across from the young elf, setting a mug of cocoa in front of them both. He didn't say anything... just sat there, staring at his cup. It was annoying Curtis.  
  
So... you gonna tell me why you've been avoiding me today, coming up with any excuse just to get away ALL DAY?! In fact... now that I think about it, you've been doing that to me for awhile now... Curtis came to the sudden realization and glared suspiciously at Bernard.  
  
I'm sorry. A lot's on my mind, came Bernard's curt reply.  
  
Such as...? Curtis raised an eyebrow, and it was all Bernard could do to keep from screaming.   
  
If he told Curtis, he'd lose one of the greatest friends he'd ever had. If he didn't tell Curtis, he'd hurt and anger the young elf. Either way, he knew he had little option...  
  
I can't tell you, Bernard's voice was small.  
  
We've never kept secrets from eachother before... Curtis sounded almost on the brink of tears. It was amazing how that simple sentence had effected the number two elf, and Bernard inwardly kicked himself.  
  
I'm sorry... hey, you came because you needed advice. What did you need help with? Bernard tried to smile, but when he met Curtis's cold gaze, it quickly faded.  
  
Nothing important... Curtis replied shortly, and Bernard sighed, putting his elbows down on the table and rubbing his hands over it.  
  
You're angry with me... he was mostly admitting it to himself rather than to Curtis.  
  
No. Just... if you keep your secrets, why can't I keep mine? Curtis sneered triumphantly. Bernard growled in frusteration.  
  
No, Curtis, you don't get it! It's-  
  
I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY WELL! Curtis shouted, jumping to his feet. You don't care at all... I'm nothing to you! You want to get rid of me... go on, just say it! I already told you, I understand just fine!  
  
THAT'S NOT IT, CURTIS! Bernard shouted, eyes wild in fury, also jumping to his feet in an explosion of rage. Curtis shrunk back a little, but clenched his fists moments later. Bernard hung his head. Curtis, I... he couldn't... he was fumbling, not just with words, but with his mind. He was confused, torn between the urge to finally tell Curtis and the thought of how the young elf would react...  
  
Curtis snapped. You're what?! You're fed up with me?! Is that it, Bernard?! Just want to get rid of me?! Go ahead... tell me to get lost... I won't hold it against you... despite his words, his eyes narrowed both dangeroulsy and challengingly.  
  
If I did, it'd be a lie, Bernard replied softly. He met Curtis's unbelieving gaze, his silent pleas in vain. Realizing this, he hung his head, sighing heavily before speaking, carefully choosing his words. Curtis... I'm in love.  
  
In love? Curtis seemed relieved by it. Well... with who?! Bernard bit his lip. He had hoped he wouldn't have to say anymore, but it was clear that Curtis wanted proof... he sighed again, his gaze still on the table top.  
  
Well, who is it?! Who's the lucky lass?! Curtis cried, growing a bit impatient.  
  
It's not a lass, Curtis. It's a lad, Bernard blinked to hold back tears, heart beating in fright as he waited for Curtis's reaction. His fears were confirmed... Curtis's face twisted in disgust before he threw his hands up in the air and left abruptly.  
  
A loud crash was heard as the mug Bernard had been holding shattered. Tears streamed down his face as he fell back into the chair. Setting his elbows on the broken glass, he burried his face in his hands, the blood running just as freely a his tears, his sobs echoing through the house.  
  
Curtis was disgusted by him.  
  
******************************************************************  
Theif's Note: So shoutd I continue or what or what do you guys think? Well, just don't sit there... REVIEW AND TELL ME! Dat simple, yup, simple-ness! 


End file.
